Behind the glass, through the smoke
by Nimeria
Summary: What can be seen behind the smoke? Does sharing his lover with his brother make Itachi less of a sinner? SasuNaru , ItaNaru Lemon , Hints of masturbation , voyeurism;


Disclaimer: NOT MINE

A/N: It's my first fanfic after a long pause. I hope I really succeeded to express all the emotions I tried to put in it. :) So review if you liked it ^^

Warnings: Sex , cursing , debauchery , Itachi smoking weed ~ Don't like - don't read ^-^

**Behind the glass, through the smoke**

Lips trying desperately to inhale more and more of the drug... Fingers trailing leisurely strokes along the length of the glass doors... Eyes fixed throught the smoke to some other dimension - another room behind the glass... Visions of bodies entangled under the passion of the pale moonlight... Kisses , caresses , sweet words of nothing , whispered , screamed ... purred. Cries for release , for more , for peak.. Pleas of everything ... Sweat , that never had the chance of cooling. Another dream of two bodies glistening with lust - flesh on flesh , lips on skin , hands roaming everywhere. It was so sweet , so unimaginary godlike - the pure passion in those clouded eyes... Fantasy of fusing with the other , of melting , of becoming nothing... Was it all the magic of the smoke ? Or was it real ?

As dizzy as his mind was , Itachi still was in awe of the beauty before him.. The air was smelling of desire and weed... He exhaled another puff of smoke which heated the glass and for a moment , only for a moment , fogged the scene before him. He trailed his fingers to clean it. He was desperate to see his brother and his lover lost in the art of their lovemaking. It really was an art - those soft curves of Naruto's body , painted with saliva and semen , Sasuke's arched back as he pierced the blond boy , wanting everything that the sex could give him. He didn't know what was stopping him to join them , why he feared and anticipated their betrayal... It happened every time the two got drunk - they would go to a club for the night , then they'd come home angry and pissed off , shouting and cursing at each other and then his most pitiful desire would come true... He knew that the drinking and the argument were all a pose now , but who was he to judge them for wanting to be lesser sinners?

_Angry voices made him wake from his slumber - he had waited the whole night for his blond lover to come back from his usual night at the local bar. He sat on the coach , massaging the cramp on his neck and listened to the voice of his brother. Sasuke was shouting , rage clearly recognized in his tember. Itachi stood, ready to stop the quarrel , but something made him hold back. He just went to the door and opened an inch of it. Holding his breath in , the older Uchiha peeked in through the crack of light. There they stood - faces red , mouths open, mesmerized in a heated argument with each other. Both were obviously drunk - Naruto was leaning on the wall , looking cloudedly at the other , standing in front of him._

_"Oh , God! Stop that , Sasuke! I'm really sick of your attitude!"_

_"Do you know what I am sick of? Do you?" The look in those abyss shaped eyes was to die for. Just for once, they showed so many emotions , that Itachi hadn't seen since the death of their parents. Rage , hurt ... longing? Love? Was it really longing and love or only lust? Itachi didn't dare to exhale , wondering what will come next between them._

_"I'm sick of your lovey-dovey shit with my brother? Why , Naruto? Just tell me why?"_

_"Tell you what, you bastard?" He slammed his fist on the wall and gazed piercingly at the other. "Tell you what? Why do you even care who I am sleeping with , anyway? You rejected me , remember?"_

_"What if I did? Did the whole 'love you' crap stop you from running to my brother and fucking him?" Sasuke moved closer to the blond and lowered down his voice to a whisper. - "Were you proud of it? How did it feel to fuck my aniki the day after you confessed your undying love to me?"_

_"It was wonderful!" Naruto shouted back. Tears were forming in his eyes , but he was too proud to let them flow free. "It was the only right thing I have ever done in my life - replacing you with someone who cares and who loves me!"_

_"Oh , really? Do you close your eyes, pretending it is me , when he pounds you to oblivion?" He licked the blonde's ear. "Do you scream my name when you come?" Sasuke bit down hard. "Do you imagine it is me , when he's kissing you?" His tongue traveled down to his neck , leaving glistening trail of saliva._

_"Get off of me! Get away!" Naruto could only whimper , lost in his battle to cool down. He was trying hard not to moan , not to grab a handful of that beautiful black hair and bring that face up to his lips. He was trembling with the effort to stand still..._

_"You can't resist me. You are longing for me." Sasuke started sucking on his neck , biting the tender flesh , feeling the skin with his lips._

_"Stop it , Sasuke! What kind of а sick joke is that? Are you trying to seduce your own brother's boyfriend?"_

_"What if I am? Will you resist me , Naruto?" That name was said with so much emotion , dripping with lust , hatred , love and greed. It was almost purred - if а purr can be so stinging. The blond said nothing , shoving him away. Itachi watched , as if in а trance , how his brother fell onto the floor , his eyes changing for a moment to red._

_"You can't have me now , Sasuke! What are you so jealous of?" He watched him stand up, nearing him slowly and then leaning to his ear. Naruto pressed himself close to the wall , realizing that there's no escape from the furious boy in front of him._

_"I'm jealous of you , idiot. I want you. I simply want to ruin your so-called happiness , I want to own you , to feel you , to fuck you.."_

_"But never love me , right? Forget it , get out of my house and never , never come here again."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything. He just crushed the blond with his weight , feverishly seeking his lips , claiming them hard - biting , sucking and looking for entrance. When he finally found it , he dominated Naruto with his tongue , making him whimper and melt. He wasn't tender - Itachi knew that Sasuke would never show that side of him , he would never tell the blond for the love that was shining in his eyes at that moment. Naruto wasn't going to hear the words of obsession , admiration and want , that Itachi was clearly seeing. He couldn't bring himself to stop them - his only need was to watch them , to prey on their lust and to imagine visions of his own cracked happiness with the blond. He was entranced by the longing look of Naruto , of the way his arms snugged under his brother's shirt, the sound of nails eating at pale flesh. Sasuke was nipping at the other's neck , sucking and lapping at the flesh , lost in the feeling of Naruto's skin, mesmerized by the sound of the helpless moans that exited that sweet mouth in extasy._

_"Sa-Sasuke, stop! Please..."_

_He just shoved him to the wall again , ripping his shirt off and grabbing at that soft flesh with hands , ready to absorb everything there. He pinched , caressed , scratched at , loved every inch of that tanned , beautiful , naked skin. His lips roamed over it , licking everything that was in his way and when Naruto's legs gave away , he lowered him on the floor , gentler than before. He smiled - a sad little smile , before lust overtook his features again and he lapped at one perk , pink nipple , getting the response he wanted - strangled moan and desperate inhale of cold air. He already knew that Naruto was lost - his whole existence was ruled by the desire he felt. Desire for the only man he had ever loved and failed to replace. Tanned hands embraced Sasuke , giving him the permission to go further , to own the blonde , to have him in a way Itachi never had. The raven's fingers trailed to his pants , getting under his boxers , touching the thing he craved for in all those sleepless nights. He squeezed Naruto's member , freeing it from its clothed jail. With his other hand he quickly , so quickly removed those offending , orange pants and the blonde never understood fully that he was bare like the day he was born. Itachi could see how lost his little lover was , how intoxicated by desire and lust. Words were forming on his lips , a name that he dreaded to hear._

_"Sasuke!"_

_The boy , whose name was so breathlessly spoken , only smirked and his eyes clouded with lust even more , if possible. He started licking his own fingers sensually , locking а fevered gaze with Naruto. His digits slowly popped in and out of that mouth , glittering and promising more. Still looking at the helpless boy under him , he lowered down , tracing slick finger at the blond's entrance. In the moment he probed into it , his head slid down , engulfing the other's throbbing member. Naruto screamed in the moment he was penetrated - sweet sound of pleasure. Sasuke sucked harder , wanting nothing more , but to hear that again. Scream , moan , breathlessness , whimper. His blond was entangled in a blissful swirl of desire that only Sasuke could bring him to. He never hesitated when the younger Uchiha made him soak his member , never ever blinked in resistance , when the other embraced him and slid into him. His face showed nothing but pure passion , Sasuke owned him - gracious movement above him. He even screamed for more. And he got it - Itachi watched in awe as his brother pulled in and out at enormous speed , slamming loudly and sucking Naruto's neck , leaving hickeys on his way. He got drunk at the scene of his two most precious beings lost in their art of passion and need to be with each other._

_He never understood when his hand was in his own pants , stroking his member , trying to catch up with their pace - he only truly realized it when his whimper of release matched with Naruto's scream. His brother whispered the blonde's name , before he, too, came in him , love never leaving his unguarded eyes. Itachi knew at that moment that he could never separate them , nor could he stand in their way. He could only watch them as they whispered in each other's ear breathless words of longing._

He saw them now almost every night and he didn't mind. They were growing bolder every time they were with each other , playing their dangerous game of lust. They never spoke about it , but they knew that he was watching them. They would come quietly and he , ready for another show of entangled bodies , would light up some weed , getting lost in the smoke and masturbating on the sight of their passion. And then , after Sasuke leaved as quietly as before , passing him without a notice even , Naruto would come to him , smiling and making him own his body too - as if he was guilty of leaving him out , of betraying him so shamelessly But nevertheless he did it willingly , without hesitation. He sometimes thought that his lust was equal to his brother's , but the feeling wasn't the same. He would fuck the blond to exhaustion , leaving him in a blacked out state of oblivion and in the morning they would pretend that Sasuke never came. That the illusionary relationship they created was real and ...they really loved each other - it was just that Naruto longed for his brother too.

Never , never did Itachi think , if the blond was really happy with all that - if he maybe felt used and dominated. And how could he? There was always passion in his voice , when he screamed both of their names , even when he called sometimes Itachi or Sasuke to the other brother. Then they would bite him hard , marking him as their property and he never would resisted.

They were happy in their false bliss of debauchery , right? It was just the world they created behind the glass and through the smoke...


End file.
